Safe and Sound
"Safe and Sound" is a Season 5 thread written on March 29, 2015. Summary Full Text 'Warren: '''Warren stood in one of the large rooms kept for supplies, organizing baskets and barrels of food, supplies, medical materials, and miscellaneous but useful things that had been scavenged from various areas. A smattering of other rebels filled the room but none addressed her. She looked over the contents of the room, the dented and rusty swords, and suddenly missed the old fortress more than ever before. She missed her ruined tunic, her staff, her boomerangs, she missed Greg…. Warren rubbed the bandages around her ribs and prepared to throw herself into some other work to stop herself from thinking. The door opened behind her. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg leaned against the door frame and smiled seeing his Girlfriend. Granted he was not happy about the bandages around her ribs but just seeing her again after the past week, and after seeing the old fortress. He was just happy she was alive. “Evening Milady.” He called out to her. “Did you miss me?” '''Warren: '''Her back went ramrod straight and she whirled around, seeing him lounging against the door as if he’d never been gone, as if he hadn’t been in some unknown location, unreachable and possibly dead. She made a choked sound and threw herself at him. She buried her face in his neck, laughing and crying in relief. “You horrible, wonderful man,” she said into his shoulder. '''Grey Bergman: 'Grey laughed as tears came to her eyes again seeing her adoptive brother and sister finally reunited after what felt like an eternity. For a while it was looking pretty grim…that they would never see Greg again, but here he was. Back safe and sound with them where he belonged. She wanted so badly to join in, but she knew that the couple needed this…badly. 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg laughed as he held her in his arms. It was hard for him, being away, but now everything felt right. “I missed you.” He whispered. “More than you could imagine, and when I saw the old camp I-I-” He choked up, unable to speak for a moment. He swallowed and continued. “I thought I was never going to be able to see you again.” '''Warren: '''Her heart lurched as she imagined him discovering the camp and thinking them all dead. The despair he must’ve felt was almost too much for her to comprehend. Warren brought her hands up and ran them through his hair, breathing in his scent, savoring his presence as if she would never have it again. “I know,” she said quietly. “I’m okay. I’m fine.” Her arms tightened around him briefly. “''I’m so glad you’re back. Every day I thought that if you died out there I would never know. I hated it.” 'Greg Ericson: '“I’m so glad to be back, and I’m sorry I worried you,” He said with a small smile. He held her in his arms for a few minutes before he broke the silence. “So um…” He started out nervously. “I uh I-I need to tell you something. I uh. I’ve been thinking about this a lot during the past few weeks, and seeing what happened at Perch Hall made me realize that we could all be dead tomorrow. So I-I don’t even know if this is even the right time b-but I-I just wanted you to k-know…” He trailed off for a second, then closed his eyes and said, “I love you!” 'Warren: '''Warren stared at Greg in concern as he rambled. Had something happened while he was gone? Was there anything she should kn-''oh. Her thoughts left her mind in a whoosh and she stammered, her exhausted mind scrambling to respond. She felt her face growing pink. No one had ever said this to her before, what did people usually do…? “Really?” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg cracked one eye open surprised at her response. ‘Well this is going better than expected.’ He thought to himself. “Yes, really.” He said softly, as he opened his other eye. “Warren, I may joke around some of the time… Okay a lot of the time.” Greg added after thinking about it. “But never would I joke about something like this.” '''Warren: '''Warren was tempted to ask again, just to make sure. He… loved her? She was no longer pink-cheeked, she was ''red, ''and she ran both of her hands through her hair, becoming even more flustered. “I uh… I… thank you.” ''Thank you?! That was the best she could come up with? Oh, she was a mess. She was a sore, dirty, frazzled, internally-screaming mess. But she was happy. '' '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg laughed and pulled Warren close to him. He knew he had just sprung this on her suddenly, and that he was lucky she was being even somewhat coherent. He knew he would be a babbling mess at this point. So all he said to her was. “You are quite welcome.” '''Warren: '''Warren leaned into him and pressed her face into his shirt. She gave a muffled laugh, at herself, at the situation, in relief, in confusion. She took a deep breath and smiled, feeling a warm, pleased tingle fill her body. “Please don’t leave again.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg leaned down and kissed the top of her head whispering, “I promise I won’t leave you again.” '''Warren: '“Good.” She stroked his hair again, finally feeling like everything would be alright. “Welcome back to stay, then.” Category:Season 5 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Warren Category:Greg Ericson